A Lesson Burned
by UrbanHipster
Summary: The 4 boys Kaneda, Tetsuo, Yamagata and Kai get caught in the boys bathroom doing capsules for the 3rd time. How will the school deal with them this time? WARNING: Contains spanking of teens. Dont like? Dont read. AKIRA c Katsuhiro Otomo


"So boys, third time this week, huh?" The schools hall monitor sighed as he walked behind the boys. They all walked in a sloppy line down toward the principal's office. "Yeah, how 'bout just the third time we got caught, old man." Kaneda joked looking back at him with his hands in his pockets. Yamagata gave a silent grin. This was in fact the 7th time this week the boys were doing capsules in the boys bathroom during classes but only the third time they got caught. "Yeah," Kai stepped in "You don't know how many times we've done this before without you finding out, pops." He then laughed at himself, thinking it was funny. The man growled, "Yeah, yeah, all tough now. But wait till we get you in there. Coach is really gonna get you this time." The 3 other boys made woooo'ing noises and laughed at him. Except for Tetsuo, he was not showing it but shaking in his boots. He hated having to go to the office, it always meant that huge bastard was going to scream in his face or give him a heavy wallop to the side of his cheek. It was only 2 days ago he felt the hard hand collide with his tender baby-like face. It still stung even, and now he was about to get it smacked again. Hopefully Jaw's would hit the other side instead.

Kaneda begin to taunt the old man again. "So guys, after all this is over you wanna bike on over to the Harukiya and have a round?" The others played on. "But Kaneda, we have Math next." Yamagata replied with a smirk. "Yeah, and after that we have Motor Shop." Kai said joining in. "Ahhh, who cares?" Kaneda answered carelessly as he put his hands behind his head. "Not like we're doing so well in those classes anyways, right" The 3 of them chuckled in unison as the man became annoyed. "Heh heh amirite,Tetsuo?" Kaneda giggled as he gently nudged Tetsuo in the bicep, trying to get him to join in too. "Yeah, yeah Kaneda you're so funny. Try and get us in more shit why don't you?" Tetsuo scowled moving a foot farther away from the group. They stared at him. "Hey, lighten up, man." Yamagata said without getting a reaction from Tetsuo. Kaneda was in a good mood to pick on someone, so he chose him. "Ahhh whatever, forget him." Kaneda threw his hand over toward Tetsuo. "I didn't give Tetsy-Kun his juice box earlier, and now he's all cranky." More chuckles were heard in the filthy hallways and Tetsuo sunk in his shoulders trying to hide his angry face, he was almost glad when they got to the office door....But he would soon regret that.

The hall monitor pushed past them and knocked on the door and opened it slightly. "Hello Sir, I'm here with the 4 of them. May we come in?" he said in the small crack of the doorway. "Proceed." The principal said as he cleaned the lens of his glasses. He opened the door wide and held it open to let the four of them in. "Go line up in front of the desk and wait." He said as the all passed by giving some sneers. When he finished Yamagata pushed his chest against the guys and smiled, as if showing his dominance to the smaller but older male, he then stepped back and joined the others in the line, all putting their hands behind their backs. Like always, The Couch or "Jaws' as everyone calls him was standing at the side of the desk with his arms crossed. He was a huge guy. As if a bear standing on its back legs. He was even taller than Yamagata.

"So." The principal started, "Seems like you boys have been caught doing illegal drugs in the men's lavatory again, right?" All their faces went smug except for Tetsuo's who's remained annoyed stared out toward the window. "Yup, 3rd time this week they've been caught, Sir." Jaws said with a growl. Kaneda smiled at him, "What do you boys have to say for yourselves?" The old principal said shaking his head in shame at them. "Ahh bite me, don't mess with us you bald old goat." Kaneda shot back. Again, the room was filled with chuckling from Kai and Yamagata; Tetsuo just put his face in his palm. "SHUT-UP!" Jaws shouted in Kaneda's face, slamming his fists on the desk. "HAVE SOME RESPECT YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Kaneda's face pulled back, "Woooo, smells like you ate some shit for breakfast, Couch." The others almost doubled over laughing; they couldn't believe how brave Kaneda was being. He must still be a little high. "WHY YOU—" Jaws raised his fist about to bust all of Kaneda's teeth out.

"Stop." The old man said putting his palm up. "Instead of killing him and going to jail forever," He paused "I have a better idea." Everyone stopped doing what they were doing and followed the old man with their eyes as he bent down and fumbled around in the bottom drawer of his desk. "Here it is…" He lifted up an old cherry wood paddle with holes drilled into it and a foam rubber handle grip. "Uhhhhh…" Kaneda stammered "What the hell is that for, pops?" He didn't even answer Kaneda and handed it to Jaws. "Just don't get them anywhere else but their hides, got it?" Jaw's smiled an evil toothy grin as he gripped it in his big palm and smacked it on his other as he stared at them harshly. The boy's eyes widened at least 2 sizes and their mouths dropped open. "WHAT!?" Kaneda and Tetsuo yelled "That damn thing isn't touching, NEVER MIND beating my ass!" Yamagata growled shaking his fist at the 2 men, "YEAH!" Kai added as he jumped up beside Yama. "Too bad," exclaimed the principal. "It's either this or get expelled from here, forever." The boys tried to argue, but were then cut off. "And if you get expelled from here, you'll lose your apartments and after seeing your records, no other school will take you." Again, trying to think of something smart to say, they were cut off a second time. "Annndd…You will lose your bikes." He finished.

Their faces went white. "OH HELL NO!" Yamagata screamed out and fumbled with his belt. "There is no fucking way I'm getting that taken away!" He quickly unzipped his pants, went over to Jaws and bent his tall, lean body over the desk exposing his toned butt through his thin light blue boxers. Jaws stared at him, feeling more power over him then he did his whole time knowing him. "Well, are you going to start or just gawk at my ass you pervert!?" Yamagata yelled over his shoulder. "I'm not doing this individually." He turned his attention over to the others. "All of you. Bend over this desk, NOW!" "Errrrr…" Kaneda growled between clenched teeth like an angry dog. He slowly undid his belt and walked over, he let them go and they fell to his ankles. "You'll pay for this." He said quietly as he bent over the desk a bit far away from Yamagata.

Right after Kaneda, Tetsuo followed with a really ticked off sneer across his face. He was about to be made look like a baby even more-so now. As he bent over showing of his tighty-whitey claded bottom, he promised himself in his head. "You will not cry…You will NOT cry. If you do, you'll be the last too." The last standing in the line was the smallest member of the gang, Kai. Who stood quite sheepishly by himself, tapping his 2 index fingers together. "Well Kaisuke, are you going to get in line?" Jaws said in a very firm voice smacking the polished wood against his open palm again. Kai didn't know what to say. He was so scared of getting spanked as a youngster and even worse as a teenager. His head was down a bit and his eyes wield with small tears. "ARGH! HURRY UP KAI! I WANNA GET THIS OVER WITH!" Kaneda shouted at him over his shoulder. Listening to his leader, Kai walked over and removed his pants. Siding beside his best friend Yamagata, who was like his comfort zone, or something. He bent over the desk just barely; he had to be on his tippy-toes.

"Alright boys." Jaws started as the old principal left the room. "I will go in an orderly fashion and smack everyone of you 3 times each before I move on the next one. I will move up and down the line adding an extra smack each time and I will continue until I feel that you're all well disciplined. AM I CLEAR!?" He shouted the last sentence "YES SIR!" The 4 of them yelled in unison. Without warning, he laid the first three smacks on Yamagata's ass.

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

Rang thought the air, making the others clench their butts. "AHH! RRR! NURGH!" Yama bit his lip trying to hide every yelping noise he could. Man, did this guy ever hit hard! Poor Kaisuke was sweating buckets beside Yamagata. He was trying to fight the temptation to get up and run. But before he could make up his mind, the hard paddle found his under-curve and gave him 3 smacks harder then Yamagata. "AHHHHHHH!!!" Kaisuke screamed in pain kicking his short legs. Quickly he moved his hand back and rubbed his butt hard trying to rid himself of the stinging. This earned him a crack to his knuckles. "ACK!" He screeched and stuck them in his mouth to suck on them. "NO RUBBING!" Jaws hollered giving him and extra hard smack to his rear again. With this, the little guy hid his face between his crossed arms and sobbed hard with his rib cage heaving. He never took this punishment well. Pleased, Jaws moved over to Kaneda and grinned, raising the paddle high and brought it down hard with not just 3 smacks, but 5. "AAARRUUGHHH FUCK! " Kaneda spat, "YOU JERK!" He was also fighting a temptation, but that was to get up and kill Jaws…Or maybe jump up and rub the burning on his ass. "SHUT UP!" Another 2 smacks came down. Kaneda winced and felt the sting in his eyes from approaching tears, but he blinked them away. Tetsuo was next. He seen the brute coming and braced himself. He repeated in his head; "You will not cry." Jaws never liked this kid. He was too quiet and always had an attitude. So, showing no mercy toward him, he brought down the dreaded paddle on his tight butt. "Nnnnrrhh." He grunted grinding his teeth together. Jaws was surprised. Seeing he was the 'baby' of the group he'd suspect he'd be bawling by the first hit.

Carrying on, He moved back to Yamagata whose eyes were twitching in anger and fear. Not wasting anytime he brought it down 4 times on his now tender ass. Yamagata dug his nails in the hard wood as his eyes watered and his nose ran a bit. He cursed himself in his head that he was letting this get to him. "FFFFF!" he hissed "Sunnova Bitch!" Now he got to Kai again, who was still silently crying in his sleeves. Thinking it was funny, He also gave Kai 4 stingers to his small backside. "AHHH! STOP! STOP IT COACH! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANNYYMMOOORREEEE!!" Kai was kicking and screaming out. Tears and snot ran down his face like a waterfall. He tried to lift himself off the desk but a heavy hand pushed him back down. "YOU STAY PUT, KID!" an additional 3 cracks were laid. Still even with Kai freaking out, He still moved on to his 'favorite' person at the moment. Kaneda bit his knuckles when he seen him coming. He felt his huge hand being placed on his lower back to hold him down. This behemoth was really trying to break him, huh? Kaneda's teeth clenched. No one will ever break him. "You fucking loser…" Kaneda mumbled to himself but loud enough for Jaws to hear. His face grew red with anger. No little punk especially one like Kaneda was going to get away with calling him a 'loser'. "Loser!? LOSER!?" Jaws bent over and screamed close to his ear. Suddenly, Kaneda's boxers were down to his ankles. "I'LL SHOW YOU WHO'S A LOSER!" Kaneda was in utter shock! No teacher was aloud to pull down your underwear! He grabbed at his junk to cover it and tried to heave himself off the desk but Jaws had him pinned down good. "LET ME GO YOU IDIOT!" Kaneda yelled as loud as he could. "RRRRRRRR!" Jaws growled and with all this might and strength he swung the paddle across Kaneda's butt. Making an ear earring smack with every collision the polished cherry wood made with the soft flesh. "ARRUUGHH! YOU CANT—ARUGH! DO THIS!!" Kaneda fought, trying to make it as difficult as possible for Jaws to hit him. Yamagata and Tetsuo were listening to see if Kaneda, their fearless leader, would give in. Tetsuo gulped hard. Even though he didn't like Kaneda getting hurt, he really wanted him to start crying before he did. There was a long series of smacks followed by a lot of yelps, grunts and hisses till finally; "BWAHH-HA-HAAA! OKAY! I'M SORRY! STOP! YOU'RE NOT A LOSER!" Kaneda cried out with his held in tears making a big puddle on the desk while his foot pounded the floor, thinking it would help ease the pain on his red hot naked butt. Jaws gave him a shove, "There, there's the loser now!" he spat at Kaneda. Yamagata was pissed, how dare that bastard beat Kaneda into submission like that!? Even if it ment getting beat himself, Yamagata spoke up. "YOU'RE A FREAK!" "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TAKING GUYS BOXERS OFF, YAH BASTARD!?" Kaisuke calmed down his cries when he heard Yama say that. "No…" His mind thought. "Don't Yama, please!" But it was too late. No more than 3 seconds later, Yamagata was pushed down, bared of his underwear and paddled for 2 minutes straight. Not long after, his sobs were heard and shouts from Jaws. Kai plugged his ears. He couldn't stand hearing Yama cry. Soon the whole room was filled with sobs and long grunts of pain. Tetsuo felt good. He was the last one here with dry eyes. He was proud. He gave a sigh of relief, but that bliss was soon shattered when he heard the chuckle of the beast and his underwear pulled down. "Think I'd leave you out, Shima?" Jaws said deeply. Tetsuo's head dropped and his forehead hit the table with a thud.

1 minute later, just like the rest of them, Tetsuo was a teary, snotty mess crying into his arms. "ALRIGHT! ALL OF YOU, UP!" Jaws hollered out. The boys shakily lifted themselves up. Kai got some help from Yamagata since he just laid there limp across the desk. They quickly pulled their pants up. They hissed and yelped in pain as the fabric went over their scorched skin, most of them still sobbing quietly. Kai hid his face in Yama's chest. Weirded out a bit, Yamagata just patted his head stiffly.

"Now," Jaws started "Are any of you going to bring illegal drugs to this school ever again?" he paused waiting for an answer, instead, the boys just looked to the ground sniffling. He clenched his teeth and bared them. "I SAID! ARE ANY OF YOU GOING TO BRING DRUGS TO SCHOOL AGAIN!?" he screamed in there faces almost blowing their hair back. "NO SIR!" they all choked out. "GOOD, NOW DIIIIIIISSSMISSED!" Jaws loudly replied pointing to the door. "THANK YOU VERY MUCH, SIR!" they all said before leaving like they always had to. And in an instant, they made it for the door, still painful to walk for them as the denim rubbed the burning flesh.

They made it down the hall and to the stair case where, like always, they began to shout. "YOU LOSER! YOU AND ME ARE GONNA GO AT IT SOME DAY, JACK!" Kaneda started pumping his fist as the other rubbed his ass. "ROT IN HELL!" "SCREW YOU!" "YEAH, YA SICK MOTHER!" The rest shouted, also rubbing themselves. Instead of going to their next classes, the boys made there way to the courtyard. "Like hell I'm going to go sit in those hard fucking chairs after this!" Kaneda started. "Yeah, I'm outta here." Yamagata replied still not noticing that Kai was still clinging to him. Tetsuo just followed, using his sleeve to rub is eyes and blow his nose. Kaneda heard him, he went up and swung an arm around his neck. "Hey, how are you doing?" he smiled at him. Tetsuo sighed. "Alright, now I guess." "Ahh, it's no big deal. We both should be used to them by now anyways, huh?" "I mean, seeing that at the children's home we always used to get into all sorts of trouble, right?" Kaneda tightened his grip playfully around him. "Yeah…" Tetsuo gave a small side grin. Kaneda smiled again "Ha, there we go, champ." he gave Tetsuo a gentle but firm tap on the butt making him wince. Kaneda laughed and ruffled Tetsuo's hair as they made it to the others.

"What're we gonna do now, man?" Yamagata said rubbing his ass and groaned. "Yeah, I'm not going back in there to that maniac…" Kai sniffed coressing himself. There was a pause, "Well, let's go for those drinks then." Kaneda replied. "Come on, there on me." The rest of them smiled through their burning pain. "Sounds good to me." Yamagata said walking away "Let's go get our bikes." The rest of them followed, but then stopped when the all got there. "Uhhhh…" Kaneda stammered as he looked at the bike seats. "Mmmmaybe we should walk, huh? " He began "It's a beautiful day." He blushed and rubbed the back of his head. They all shook their heads in agreement, grinning a bit and made there way to the gate. "B-but what if we run into trouble?" Kai said shakily. "Ahhh don't worry." Kaneda tossed a hand toward him. "What's the worst that could happen?"

They walked down the sidewalk, Kaneda's arm still around Tetsuo's neck and Yamagata kicking a can around with Kai as the Clowns sat on there bikes behind them and watched them. Planning their attack.

**THE END**


End file.
